Junior
Junior is the sixth player character revealed in Discord Murder Party, and was revealed when the discussion of the identity of the Grace Killer escalated, and he revealed himself. Appearance Junior is a young adult with long black hair reaching below his shoulders. He is 6 feet tall with dark skin. He wears a white vest with a green shirt over it, as well as blue jeans and white trainers. Additionally, he has a red band tied around one of his hands. Background Junior was born in the 1980s to parents that didn't want a child. He was left on the doorstep of an Orphanage, and he was passed form one foster home to the next, over and over with nothing except a backpack. Nonetheless, Junior was hopeful that someone would pick him up. But, the years passed and no-one ever wanted him for long. However, on the 15th of April 1993, Junior was visited in his current foster home by a man with the name Daniel Smith. Daniel asked Junior what he would do if he could have a say in how things went, to which Junior replied that he would make things better and make sure that other people wouldn't have to go through what he was going through. In response to this, Daniel gave Junior his card and invited him to a meeting of 'The Black Stars', a local group who have meetings to help people who are less well-off. Junior is naturally convinced to go, hoping to be able to connect with someone about what's going on in his life. Junior started going and it was somewhere where he could finally feel comfortable with himself. One day, however, Junior accidentally killed a man who was trying to rob a woman. He was terrified and panicked, but Daniel found him and calmed him down. Junior said that he had acted without thinking; he was scared for the woman, so he hit the man again and again, until the man was bloodied and dead, and Junior blacked out. Daniel asked Junior why he did what he did, and Junior said that the man was going to hurt the woman. Daniel then reassured Junior that he did the right thing by protecting that lady, and he said that Junior was not a murderer, but a protector. Daniel says that people in this world do very mindless things, and that people will steal and kill all the time, and that Junior taking action was a good thing. Daniel sympathises with how Junior is feeling as he remembers how he felt when he first killed someone: his own father. He said that at first it was so hard, but then he realised that he made his mother's life better by doing it. He said that as long as Junior believed that what he was doing was right, things would get better. To begin with, it only happened accidentally, Junior stumbling across incidents where he had to kill, and it happened again and again, getting easier for him as it went on, the blackness in the sky becoming more inviting. Junior believed that just like how the Black Stars made him feel safe, he could save others. Daniel threw Junior a birthday party when he turned 18, celebrating how great he had been doing, even though neither of them actually knew when his birthday was. Daniel offers to give Junior a new name now that people are talking about him. A name to respect, a name to fear. Daniel gave Junior the name of 'The Grace Killer', since he was such a decisive light in the world. Junior liked it or its cheesiness and agreed to it. Daniel remarks on how much stronger Junior was now compared to when he started, which Junior agrees with. Daniel also reminds Junior that he's not only getting mentally stronger, and how Junior said that he picked up a man with one hand the other day and threw him down a garbage chute. Daniel tells Junior that it's the power of the Black Stars that made him like this, and he tells Junior that he will continue getting stronger. During this time, Junior was killing people who he believed deserved it, becoming more and more a part of the Black Stars. He started getting assignments on who to kill; figureheads of other churches and societies, since he believed that they were 'spreading lies'. During that time, however, he killed the wrong member of the Forks family, which completely destroyed Christine emotionally. So Junior ran away, and he spent three years on the streets trying to find jobs, but he was always afraid because people were looking for him, as the notorious 'Grace Killer'. After that time, he asked the Murder God to come to the games, just to help Christine. In-game Personality Category:Characters Category:Player